lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Doom with a View
A Doom with a View is the fourteenth level in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Characters HEROES *Spider-Man *Captain America *The Thing *Storm VILLAINS *Doctor Doom *Loki HENCHMEN *Doombots Non-Playable Characters *Iron Man *Thor (non-speaking cameo) *Mister Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Beast (non-speaking cameo) *Human Torch (non-speaking cameo) *Black Widow (non-speaking cameo) *Hawkeye (non-speaking cameo) *Hulk (non-speaking cameo) *Wolverine (non-speaking cameo) *Cyclops (non-speaking cameo) *Jean Grey (non-speaking cameo) *Stan Lee (non-speaking cameo) *Magneto (cameo) *Nick Fury *Agent Coulson (non-speaking cameo) Locations *Asteroid M Synopsis Nick Fury is integrating Silver Surfer about how to stop Doctor Doom's plan, but all he can tell him is that he and Loki need his board, with Cosmic Bricks. Since he can't get any more information out of him, their best hope is to stop Doom's plan. At the Baxter Building, where it is fully cleaned up and completed, suddenly, Magneto drops into the building after being thrown out of Asteroid M. Maria Hill calls Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman and tell them that Nick Fury needs them to head to SHIELD Carrier and Agent Coulson will pick up Magneto. Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman head to a Vehicle Call-in Point and use it to travel back to the helicarrier. Once there, they ride the elevator down into the ship’s interior. They head into the control room and talk to Nick Fury to begin the mission. At the Shield Carrier, all the Avengers, X-Men and the Fantastic Fours are all there and Nick Fury tells them that Doctor Doom must be stoped. Back at Asteroid M, Doom and Loki have finished their plan to take over Earth. But then Iron Man, Thor, and Spider-Man appears and confront them. Doom explains that he built his Doom Ray to 'save the world", which the heroes don't understand. Doom gets to battle them, but Loki controls him and uses his powers to attack the heroes. They take down Iron Man and Thor, leaving only Spider-Man until suddenly, Captain America, Thing, and Storm show up, they snuck in during the battle, and join Spider-Man. Then, the two villains escape from the scene to continue with their plan. The new team heroes work together and the bad guys show up. They fight them off and they go up the stairs. After the enemies have been defeated, Spider-Man will activate his spider-sense in the designated location and use his web on the fan that just showed up. Now have Captain America use his agility to climb the wall in the back left corner. Jump over the platform Spider-Man just made, destroy the object in the front of the room you are now in and build a shield switch with the loose bricks that should now be on the ground. Once that is done, Captain throws his shield into the switch and then Storm will charge the battery that has now appeared before them. This will lower a platform so everyone can jump across to the next area. More bad guys show up, the heroes defeat them, then Thing will pull out the heavy block at the back of the room. Switch back to Captain America to activate the shield switch, then to Spider-Man to pull the next lever. Captain America will build a platform with the loose bricks the laser just made for him, then point the beam to the area just right of the laser, hold them until all lights turn green and the beam stops. They fight more enemies that show up, then Thing smashes the wall in the front of the room. Have Storm charge the battery on the wall you just uncovered. Now Thing will ride the elevator up. They defeat the enemies and break down the outside of the door, then Spider-Man will finish the job. Captain America's shield will deflect the turrets gunfire back at them, and then Storm will fly over the moving ground and charge the battery at the top. Now Spider-Man will pull down some loose bricks. They build the object, then Captain America activates the shield switch and opens the door. Have Spider-Man use his spider-sense on the door, then have The Thing break it down. Destroy the turrets, then Spider-Man will climb the wall on the left side. Destroy the box in the room at the top of the wall and they will be able to build a switch. They spin the crank until that side has opened. They will activate the battery that is now open. Once the door stops spinning, The Thing will break down the door which sends the heroes into space. They fly across until they reach Doctor Doom. The heroes battle him and Doom will send out 20 Doombots. They defeat them and Doom will send in a fairly large fellow. The Thing will have to fight him off. When he charges at him, dodge him and he trips, then approaches to attack. After taking out two of his hearts, Spider-Man tosses him around a bit. Doom will now begin shooting lasers at the group. Build the platform for Captain America in the middle of the room, and direct the beam to the power source above Doom. He will now start zapping the team. The heroes dodge them and attack him until he loses a heart. He will then send in another friend for The Thing. Do the same thing you did last time to fight him. This time there is no laser. The heroes finish off Doom once more and then Thing punches him out of Asteroid M, ending the level. Walkthrough Trivia *Level 14's title "A Doom with a View" is a play on the movie & book "A Room with a View". *This level uses the same team from Chapter 12, except Spider-Man joins them. *This level is connected to Chapters 12 and 13, where Iron Man, Thor, and Spider-Man enter Asteroid M, and it also explains how Captain America, Thing and Storm snuck into Asteroid M, and they join Spider-Man after he loses his team. *This is the second level where you go to Asteroid M. Category:Levels